Sub-zero surprise
by CelTakerCena
Summary: The revenants decide to attack the Lin Kuei temple ...


**One shot...The Revenants decided to attack the Lin Kuei...but things happen...**

* * *

 **Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang) P.O.V**

I was shooting ice balls to the wall. It was training program I'm doing. I then heard some noises from far away.

"Grandmaster…" said one of the Lin Kuei

"Yes…" I said

"Someone is attacking the temple" he said

"Get everyone and get ready to attack…but wait till my command" I said as I ran to the front. I stood still to see Kitana, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Sindel and even my friend Smoke.

I stood there in fighting position. "You are not welcome here"

I whistled and my dragon appeared from the air. It lands in front of me.

"I'll give you ten seconds to leave" I said

"Kitana…you stay and take care of the Grandmaster" said Liu Kang "The rest of you come with me"

They all disappeared.

"Smoke…" I yelled. He looked back and didn't say anything.

"Be gone Sub-zero" he said as he ran after them. Kitana took out her blades and throws them to me. I yelped as it slashed my arm.

"You cannot win Kitana" I said

"My blades say differently" she smirked

"This is not you" I said

We both fought…hitting one by one. I held her down as she struggled.

"Kitana…this isn't you" I said yelled again

She punches me and fell down to one knee. I kicked her down gently and she groans.

"Kitana…" I ran up to her and she groans again.

Kitana crawls back to reach her blades. I stepped on them and threw them back. I then froze her. I stared down at her and sighed.

I was one of them but I was freed. She destroys the ice and I was thrown back. I stood in fighting position but she was struggling to get up.

I went up to her and helped her up.

"Grandmaster…" she questioned

"Right here Kitana" I answered

"What am I doing here…and why am I so cold" she says

"You attacked me Kitana…so I had to stop you" I said

Kitana shakes her head "Attack you…but why?"

"You were under control…Quan Chi is controlling you"

"Dammit" she yells "Every single time…I'm under some ones control"

"Well…not now…"

Kitana walks up to me. "And the other…"

"Out there destroying my place…I have to stop them" I said as I ran for it but was stopped by her.

"Don't go…" she said

"I must…" I said

"Stay right here"

She hugs me. "Kitana…." I said

She then cups my cheeks and kisses me. I stared in shock. I kissed her back. She smiles and wraps my arms around my neck.

"Kuai Liang" she whispers

"Kitana…what are you…" I was kissed again.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her deeply.

"Kuai…" she said

"Kitana…" I whispered back

"I've always liked you…" she said "Even though Liu Kang and I are together….but I like you"

"Kitana…I…"

"Don't say a word…I've always loved you…" she says with a smile

"I…"

I was kissed again.

"Tell me…that you love me" she said

"I love you" I said

She smiles and hugs me. I hugged her back and smirk.

"Kuai…" she whispered again

I held her head up and kissed her.

"KITANA!" yelled Liu Kang yelled

We both looked back at him.

"Sub-zero she is mine" he yells

I placed her behind and stood in fighting position. I was struck by a sword across the chest. Kung Lao grabs his hat and throws it again; striking me in the same place.

Liu Kang charges towards me. I threw Kitana out of the way and was tackled down. Kitana was staring with worry.

I blocked some of his moves and struck some blows to him. I groaned as he hit my stomach. I tried to freeze him but was struck by the hat again.

Liu Kang grabbed the hat and stabs my chest and stomach. I yelped and fell back.

"Come on...Grandmaster I thought you were better"

I froze the large cut to keep it from bleeding. I froze Liu Kang and kicked him down. I got out and sword and was about to stabbed him but I was kicked by Smoke.

"Smoke…" I said with shocked "No…"

"You left me to die" he yelled

"No…I…"

Smoke was struck by Scorpion. Smoke growls and went to his gang. Kitana yelled and was dragged.

"Don't forget me…fight for me Kuai" she said. I ran after them but the portal was gone.

"No…" I yelled

"Sub-zero you okay?" asked Scorpion

"I'm fine…" I said

I got up and looked up to the sky.

"I will find you again Kitana…" I whispered. I went back to the temple.

* * *

 **Welp...I decided to write of story of them SubZero/Kitana hhee**


End file.
